Sorry To Loving You
by uchiHAruno yuuri azaLea
Summary: CUP!"Sakura Aishiteru." Tanpa mereka sadari adanya sepasang mata yang terus mengamati. "Kau kejam Sakura!"... Dua kata yang  terucap dari dua orang yang berbeda, siapakah mereka? Warning : Lemon belum nongol, summary gaje bin gak nyambung. RnR please?


**SORRY TO LOVING YOU**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : M

Pair : SasoSaku/ SasuSaku (author masih bingung =.=a ,, tolong kasih pendapat di review yah…)

Genre : Romance/Drama (slight Humor 10%)

**Warning** : AU, **LEMON **belum nongol, OOC, Geje, Typo bertebaran dimana mana

**-DON'T LIKE_DON'T READ_DON'T FLAME-**

_Maaf_

_Satu kata yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku_

_Satu kata yang tak bisa terucap oleh bibirku_

_Satu kata__ yang tak pantas kudapat darimu_

_Cinta_

_Abstrak dan menyiksa_

_Suatu yang__ terlarang tuk kurengkuh darimu_

_Semakin aku berkata tida__k semakin ingin kumiliki dirimu_

_Terlarang..._

_Ya, karena k__au adalah aku_

_Kita adalah satu_

_Satu yang tak bisa dan tak __mungkin menjadi satu_

Pagi yang cerah didesa konoha. Sinar mentari perlahan mengintip dari balik tirai sebuah kamar bernuansa serba pink. Terlihat didalamnya seorang gadis yang sedang mengerjapkan matanya sesaat dan kembali memulai pergumulan panjangnya dengan selimut bermotif bunga sakura keasayangannya. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika suara barito yang perlahan mendekat sembari memanggil namanya dengan lembut membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Sakura... ayo bangun! Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi, apa kau mau terlambat di hari pertamamu ke sekolah?" ucap seorang lelaki berwajah baby face sembari membuka tirai kamar berwarna soft pink itu.

"uugghhh... lima menit lagi nii-san." ucap gadis yang diketahui author bernama Sakura. Ia tak memperdulikan ucapan kakaknya dan meninggikan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Ayo bangun! Sudah jam tujuh Sakura... jam tujuh... !" ucapnya setengah berteriak dan menarik selimut pink itu dari atas ranjang berukuran queen size milik adiknya.

"Apaaa...? kenapa Sasori-nii tidak bilang ?" teriak Sakura kaget.

"hhh... Dasar tukang tidur! Kau saja yang gak sadar." gerutu Sasori.

**Sasori POV**

Yah , beginilah rutinitas kami sehari-hari sebagai seorang saudara. Sakura adalah adik kembarku. Aku lahir tiga menit lebih dulu, itu mengapa aku dipanggil kakak olehnya. Namun sayang setelah ibu kami melahirkan Sakura, Ia berhenti merasakan segarnya udara di dunia. Ia pergi meninggalkan kami disaat kami belum genap berusia satu jam. Tragis memang, tapi itulah kehidupan. Jika ada yang terlahir ke dunia maka ada juga yang harus meninggalkan dunia fana ini kembali menuju dunia yang lebih kekal disisinya.

Kami tinggal bertiga bersama ayah kami, Rei Haruno. Sudah selama 16 tahun ini ayah hidup sendiri. Ia berperan sebagai ayah sekaligus ibu untuk kami. Aku mengerti betapa ayah mencintai ibu dan kami, mungkin karena itu juga ia tidak menikah lagi. Tapi jujur sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat ayah bahagia. Memiliki pasangan hidup dan menemaninya hingga hari tuanya.

Hari demi hari kami lewati bersama hingga tak pernah terpikir olehku jika rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya bisa pudar dan menghilang.

Tunggu! Bukan berarti aku tak menyayangi Sakura, lebih dari itu aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang **wanita** bukan sebagai **adik**. Tanpa aku sadari selama enam belas tahun ini aku hanya mengenal seorang wanita dan dia adalah adik kembarku, Sakura. Mungkin aku memang sudah gila. Tapi aku tak dapat membohongi perasaanku lebih dari ini. Aku mencintai Sakura. Bahwa sebenarnya rasa sayangku pada Sakura bukan rasa sayang pada seorang adik tapi rasa sayang pada seorang wanita. Oh... kami-sama maafkanlah dosa yang aku simpan selama enam belas tahun ini.

**-End of Sasori POV-**

''Dasar Sasori-nii! Kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku lebih awal ?'' gerutu Sakura sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan berlari.

Meski Sakura sudah mengkorupsi waktu mandinya dari tiga puluh menit menjadi lima menit, waktu dandan dari dua puluh menit menjadi tiga menit dan ritual lainnya hingga hanya menghabiskan waktu selama lima belas menit saja, tapi dapat dipastikan kalau dia akan terlambat. Sebab hari ini upacara penerimaan murid baru di KHS (Konoha High School) dimulai jam 7.30.

Lalu Sasori ?

Berhubung ia sudah selesai membuat sarapan dan ayahnya sudah berangkat bekerja, sekarang Sasori sedang duduk manis membaca buku di balkon kamarnya sambil menikmati secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya. Tanpa ia tahu keadaan adik kembarnya sekarang.

Tunggu!

Kenapa dia tidak ke sekolah? Bukankah mereka kembar? Harusnya mereka juga ada di tingkat sekolah yang sama bukan?

Yah... berhubung Sasori adalah murid yang jenius, saat ini dia sudah duduk di kelas dua di KHS. Setahun lebih awal dari Sakura dan saat ini kelas dua sedang diliburkan.

"Nii-san aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura dari ruang makan dan menyambar roti isi yang sudah dibuatkan Sasori.

"Hn... hati-hati di jalan!" balas Sasori saat menuruni tangga dari kamarnya.

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

"Aduhh... sudah jam segini aku harus cepat!" batin Sakura saat melihat jam tangan pink yang melingkar ditangannya menunjukkan pukul 07.22. Ia pun mempercepat larinya menuju KHS. Tapi mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial Sakura, ditengah jalan ia tak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing yang sedang pipis di bawah pohon. Dan adegan kejar mengejar antara Sakura dan Si anjing sebagai korban pun tak terelakkan lagi.

Peluh kini sudah mengalir menganak sungai di pelipis Sakura. Nafasnya pun memburu tak karuan. Pandangannya sudah mulai mengabur. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersadar saat melihat gerbang KHS sudah tertutup. **Ia terlambat**.

"Arrrggghh... Sial!"gerutunya sambil berlari memutari KHS masih dengan diikuti si anjing dibelakangnya. Sesaat kemudian Sakura melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatunya di gerbang samping KHS.

"hmm... sepertinya aku punya ide, khukhukhu...!" batin Sakura dengan smirk khasnya yang bertengger di bibir mungilnya.

GUBRRRAAAKK...GEDEBUGGGHH...GRATAAKK...KROMPYAAANGG...*author geblek! itu suara apaan?*

"Hei...! Dasar gadis gila!" umpat lelaki berambut pantat ayam itu (you know who laahh...!)

Coba saja kalian pikir orang mana yang tidak marah jika saat ia berjongkok membetulkan tali sepatunya tiba-tiba ada gadis pink gila *dishanaro Sakura* yang memakai punggungnya untuk pijakan melewati tembok setinggi dua meter itu.

"Yoshhh...! maaf dan terima kasih!" ucap Sakura tanpa dosa dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki dengan potongan rambut pantat ayam yang diketahui author bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Hn...Gadis yang menarik!" batin Sasuke dengan senyum aneh yang membuat bulu kuduk author berdiri. =.=

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

Sementara itu di gedung aula KHS saat ini tengah riuh dengan sambutan kepala sekolah KHS, Senju Tsunade. Untungnya penjagaan di gedung tersebut tidak begitu ketat sehingga Sakura dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memilih duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang. Sebenarnya bukan memilih tetapi memang hanya bangku itu yang tersisa.

"Hhh... akhirnya hari ini ada keberuntungan juga untukku. Terima kasih Kami-sama!" ucap Sakura saat mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang ia dapatkan hari itu.

"Hai...!" sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda di sampingnya.

"Hai juga... unn...?" balas Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." tambahnya cepat.

"Hai juga Ino! Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura." ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Salam kenal Sakura!" balas Ino sambil menjabat uluran tangan Sakura. Obrolan mereka sempat terhenti sejenak saat Shizune mulai angkat bicara sebagai pembawa acara.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya sambutan dari perwakilan murid baru!" ucap Shizune sebagai pembawa acara.

"Sakura, kau tahu perwakilan murid yang mendapat peringkat pertama saat ujian itu?" tanya Ino penuh semangat.

"Tidak. Memang siapa?" ucap Sakura lugu.

"Astaga... Sakura! Apa kau tak tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Cowok paling cakep di konoha udah pinter, ganteng, kaya pula." jelas Ino setengah histeris.

Tak lama orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan pun muncul dan sedang berjalan menuju panggung.

"Oh... Ternyata orang seperti itu yang sudah mengalahkanku saat tes masuk. Gara-gara dia aku jadi dapat peringkat ..." gerutu Sakura.

Blablabla...ini Blablabla itu... blablablabla...maka dari itu... Blablablabla...

Astaga itu bahasa planet dari mana Sasuke? Kau benar-benar membuat author bingung dengan bahasa tingkat tinggimu itu Sasuke-kun. Lihat author kita sampai over dosis gara-gara mendengar ocehanmu. *plak...!*

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

Setelah melewati zaman batu dan zaman es akhirnya usai sudah ocehan gag penting Sasuke *di chidori Sasuke* dan berakhir pula upacara penerimaan murid baru di hari itu. Para murid berhamburan keluar dari gedung aula. Mereka berlari menuju papan pengumuman untuk mencari tahu dikelas mana mereka berada.

Ada yang berteriak bahagia karena mereka satu kelas dengan teman dekatnya. Ada juga yang memasang wajah murung karena tidak bisa satu kelas dengan pacar tersayangnya. Mungkin Sakura dapat dikategorikan untuk pilihan yang pertama. Ya, karena ternyata dia satu kelas dengan Ino, teman barunya. Di KHS pengelompokan kelas dilakukan berdasarkan peringkat saat test dan Sakura masuk di kelas 1-A. Kelas untuk para murid pandai. Jelas saja itu terjadi melihat ia merupakan peringkat kedua setelah Sasuke saat test masuk. Dan Ino? Dia meraih peringkat kelima. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah keberuntungan terakhir yang akan Sakura dapatkan di hari itu.

**Kelas 1-A**

"Hhh... ternyata kita satu kelas Ino!" ucap Sakura sumringah.

"Yah, itu semua karena peringkat kita yang tak terlalu jauh Sakura." terang Ino.

"Tapi gara-gara itu aku juga harus sekelas dengannya!" ucap Sakura sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Hey... sudahlah Sakura! menurutku ini adalah sebuah anugerah bisa berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan seorang Sasuke Uchiha." kini mata Ino tampak berbinar-binar.

"Huuhhh... apa bagusnya dari seorang Uchiha pantat ayam itu? Gara-gara dia aku tidak mendapat peringkat pertama di ujian masuk ini. Menyebalkan!" gumam Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

Sedari tadi pandangan Sakura tak pernah lepas dari sosok Sasuke. Bukan karena ia mengagumi atau memujanya tapi karena ia terus memikirkan apa kekurangannya dibanding Uchiha bungsu ini. Tapi yang diperhatikan hanya diam membisu. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Sasuke, sebenarnya dia merasakan aura gelap yang terpancar dari Sakura namun karena tidak mau repot ia pura-pura diam dan terus menatap lurus ke arah langit.

Bukannya mereda tetapi aura gelap dari Sakura semakin pekat dirasakannya.

"Hey pinky! Ada masalah apa denganku" teriak Sasuke ketus.

"Kau itu yang kenapa? datang langsung marah-marah!" balas Sakura tak kalah ketus

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Dasar pantat ayam aneh."

"Dasar pinky... Apa kau tidak mengingatku sebelumnya?"

"Memang kau siapa? kenapa aku harus mengingatmu pantat ayam?"

"Hhh... gadis pink menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja Sakura

Sesaat kemudian Sakura merasakan firasat buruk. Sasuke kini semakin mendekat. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat wajah Sasuke perlahan semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sedang tangan kanannya memegangi dagu Sakura. Melihat adegan langka ini para siswi putri berteriak histeris. Sedang para siswa putra menyiapkan hand phone mereka. Yah... barang kali ada kejadian menarik yang perlu diabadikan.

"Hey pantat ayam... apa yang mau kau lakukan?" ucap Sakura panik.

"Ini hukuman untukmu!" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Hukuman app... ppff...!"

Kalian sudah tahu bukan apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sakura? Yuppz... saat ini bibir Sakura terkunci oleh bibir sang Uchiha bungsu ini, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura dicium oleh Sasuke. Karena kaget Sakura mencoba berontak, tapi nihil! Posisinya yang sedang duduk menyulitkan geraknya untuk berontak ditambah lagi kedua tangannya yang dikunci oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menutup matanya, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan mulai melumat bibir Sakura dengan ganas.

"mmmpphhfff...nggghh...mmhh..." desah panjang Sakura yang tertahan oleh bibir Sasuke.

Tak tinggal diam para siswa putra yang sudah bersiap sedari tadi melancarkan aksinya untuk mengabadikan moment paling langka yang akan dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke pada seorang gadis. Para siswi putri hanya bisa menjerit histeris melihat apa yang mereka lihat, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan dan harus dilarikan ke UGD akibat kekurangan oxygen. Sasuke terus melumat habis bibir Sakura.

"hemmm... rasa cherry!" batin Sasuke saat terus melumat habis bibir Sakura. Namun Sakura terus menutup rapat bibirnya seolah tak mengijinkan benda asing yang menggelayuti bibirnya itu masuk jauh lebih dalam.

"Auuww.. mmpphh..!"jerit Sakura tertahan. Saat Sasuke menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia sedikit membuka bibirnya. Sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Tapi cukup untuk Sasuke memasuki rongga satu per satu gigi Sakura. Setelah merasa puas Sasuke melepas kan bibirnya. Fenomena barusan berhasil membuat murid satu kelas terdiam dan berblushing ria.

"Kau menangis huhhh...?" ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Ngghh... Lepaskan aku!" jawab sakura dengan suara agak bergetar. Ia melihat sebuah gunting yang ada di dekatnya. Dan...

CEKRREESSSS...

Sakura memotong rambut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sasuke mendapati rambutnya berceceran di lantai.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan itu Sasuke baka? Oh... Apa salahku Kami-sama, sehingga ciuman pertamaku harus hilang dengan cara yang begini menjijikkan!"

"Apa salahmu? Apa kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pagi tadi pada seorang lelaki yang sedang membetulkan tali sepatunya di gerbang samping sekolah huh...?"

DEG... Sakura kembali teringat dengan kejadian pagi tadi.

"Jadi orang itu kau Sasuke?"

"Sudah ingat?"

"Menyebalkan...! Tapi tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu padaku kan? Kau tahu itu adalah ciuman pertamaku yang sangat berharga untukku, Sasuke!" balas Sakura dengan suara yang makin parau. Ia pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke ke luar kelas. Sasuke pun terdiam.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan Kami-sama?" ucapnya sedikit menyesal.

Tak terasa sekarang sudah sore dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Seharian ini Sakura tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena tragedi pagi tadi. Ia terus menangis dan menyendiri di atap sekolah. Sakura kembali sejenak ke kelas untuk mengambil tas dan ia pun langsung pulang.

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

"Tadaima...!"

"Ohhh... kau sudah pulang Sakura! Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" kata Sasori.

"Hhh... buruk!" balas Sakura singkat

"Kenapa buruk? Apa yang terjadi padamu? ayo ceritakan pada nii-san mu ini!"

"Nanti saja nii-san, aku sedang capek dan malas membicarakannya." jawab Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan Sasori ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu Sakura!" cegah Sasori saat Sakura mulai menaiki tangga.

"Ada apa lagi nii-san? Aku sudah bilang aku tak mau membicarakannya dulu."

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu. Aku hanya mau memberi tahumu kalau malam ini teman ayah dan anaknya akan datang berkunjung."

"Ooohhh..." jawab Sakura singkat. Ia pun kembali bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Sakura?" gumam Sasori lirih

**-****Sakura's Room-**

"Hiks..hiks...Menyebalkan! Dasar sasuke baka! Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Apa kau tahu betapa berartinya ciuman pertama itu untukku hahhh...? Pantat ayam baka ..." jerit sakura frustasi.

TOK..TOK..TOK...

"Siapa ?"

"Aku Sakura."

"Nii-san ? Ada apa ?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Hn...Tidak dikunci kok."

Sasori perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar Sakura dan duduk di tepi ranjang pink berukuran queen size milik adiknya itu. Kini ia mendapati wajah murung adik kembarnya, ingin sekali ia bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura, mendekapnya erat, membelai rambut soft pink miliknya, dan mengecup lembut bibir Sakura untuk sekedar menghiburnya. Tapi semua itu tak bisa ia lakukan. Bukan. Bukannya tak bisa, tapi tak boleh. Ia takut jika itu semua akan berlanjut lebih lagi.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini Sakura?" tanya Sasori lembut..

"Sebenarnya tadi..."

"Sakura...Sasori... Ayah pulang!"Teriakan ayah mereka barusan menghentikan ucapan Sakura.

"Ah... ayah sudah pulang! Ayo kita turun Sakura, dan sebaiknya kau merapikan dirimu dulu karena mungkin teman ayah dan anaknya juga sudah datang." tutur Sasori dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

Hhh... Hari yang melelahkan. Dan lagi tidak biasanya ayah mengajak temannya makan malam bersama seperti ini. Apa mungkin...

Ahhh... Kalau pun itu benar bukan hal yang buruk juga kan Sakura? Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera merapikan diri dan turun ke bawah untuk memastikannya.

**End Of Sakura POV**

Tap..Tap..Tap...

Perlahan Sakura menuruni tangga kayu di rumahnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dengan kaos pink panjang yang di padukan dengan rok pendek berenda berwarna merah marun. Rambut pinknya digerai bebas dengan pita berwarna senada dengan warna roknya semakin mempercantik penampilannya.

Perlahan ia memasuki ruang makan. Tampak ayah, kakak dan dua orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya sedang duduk di sana.

Tapi tunggu! Rambut itu. Rambut yang tampak sangat familiar di matanya.

DEG...

"Sasuke...?" celetuk Sakura sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Hn...Sakura...?" balas Sasuke dingin

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Tunggu ! Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" potong Rei Haruno cepat.

"Ya... Kami satu sekolah. Bahkan kami satu kelas." jawab Sasuke.

"Aaahhh... baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal!" ucap Rei sumringah.

"Karena sebentar lagi aku dan ibu Sasuke akan segera menikah." tambah Rei dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

SIINNNGGG... KRIK...KRIK...

Keadaan menjadi sunyi, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"A...apa a...ayah bi...bilang?" ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba tertular penyakit gagapnya Hinata.

"Hn...?" dengus Sasuke bingung.

"Ya. Seminggu lagi kami akan menikah, Sakura! Maka dari itu mulai besok Sasuke dan Mikoto akan tinggla bersama kita." terang Rei.

"Mohon bantuannya!" ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum manis.

'Aduh... Ayah! Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus Ibu Sasuke? Aku tidak keberatan kalau ayah menikah lagi, tapi kenapa harus dengan ibu-NYA? Ini adalah hal paling menyebalkan yang terjadi seharian ini.' gumam Sakura kesal.

"Sakura...!" panggil Rei sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Aaahh... iya Ayah!"

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang mendengarnya! Apalagi bibi Mikoto terlihat sangat cantik, serasi sekali." ucap Sakura tersenyum palsu.

'Dasar ayah bodoooohhh...!' teriak hati kecil Sakura

"Hhh... Syukurlah, aku kira kau akan menolaknya."

Sakura tampak sedikit lebih diam dari biasa. Sasori pun menyadari perubahan sikap adiknya itu. Tidak! Bukan hanya Sasori, tapi Sasuke juga. Ternyata sedari tadi tatapan mereka tak lepas dari sosok Sakura. Benar-benar keadaan yang menjadi semakin rumit. Setelah obrolan panjang ini dan itu dari Rei dan Mikoto akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Terimakasih atas makan malamnya." ucap Mikoto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu

"Sama-sama bibi Mikoto." balas Sasori sopan sambil mengantar Mikoto dan Sasuke keluar.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu. Sampai ketemu besok." tutup Mikoto.

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

** -Keesokan Paginya-**

**Sakura POV**

Hhh... rasanya aku belum siap menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan yang sangat sulit kuterima tapi HARUS bisa kuterima. Benar-benar rumit. Ibu baru, saudara baru, keluarga baru, dan suasana baru. Oke aku bisa terima jika bibi Mikoto yang menjadi ibu baruku, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke baka pantat ayam itu yang menjadi anaknya dan otomatis menjadi kakak tiriku.

_Menyebalkan! _

Rasanya itu adalah kata yang paling sering aku ucapkan akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi hari ini Sasuke dan ibunya sudah mulai tinggal di sini. Dan kenapa kamar Sasuke harus berada di sebelah kamarku? Ya... di lantai dua rumah kami ada tiga kamar. Satu untukku, satu untuk Sasori-nii, dan satu lagi untuk si baka pantat ayam itu. Kamarku terletak di tengah, diantara Sasori-nii dan Sasuke. Semoga tak ada hal menyeramkan yang menimpaku nanti.

**End of Sakura POV**

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari baru, aktivitas baru, dan hal-hal baru yang akan kita ciptakan di hari baru ini. Semua hal yang baru. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura menjadi murid KHS secara sah. Tentu setelah ia melewati siksaan selama lima hari saat MOS.

Tapi tak ada yang menarik bagi Sakura di hari baru ini, ahkan terkesan membosankan. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun ia sama sekali tak dapat memusatkan pikiran, ditambah lagi ada Sasuke yang selalu menjadi perhatian seisi kelas. Benar-benar membosankan.

"Baiklah sekian pelajaran hari ini, sampai jumpa." tutup seorang guru dengan masker hitam yang menutupi sebelah mata dan sebagian wajahnya.

Sorak sorai para siswa pun memenuhi ruang kelas. Dan dalam sekejap mata, mereka langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Dan hanya menyisakan dua makhluk di dalam ruangan. Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Apa baka?" sahut Sakura ketus

"Mau pulang bareng?"

"Haruskah?" jawab Sakura dengan kalimat retoris

"Ayolah... maafkan aku Sakura!"

"Semudah itukah kata maafmu, Sasuke?"

"Sebenarnya aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa dasar apa pun."

"Lalu apa maksudmu? Jangan berputar-putar seperti itu Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan ia hanya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Semakin dekat...

Agak dekat...

Lumayan dekat...

Dekat...

Terlalu dekat...

Sangat dekat...

Hingga deru nafas mereka bertemu dan menyatu. Kini Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya ke arah dinding di belakang kepala Sakura. Sehingga kepala Sakura berada di antara kedua tangan Sasuke. Dan...

CUP... Sasuke mencium Sakura sekilas.

"Sakura, Aishiteru..."

Belum sempat Sakura berkomentar, bibir mereka kembali menyatu. Sontak Sakura membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya, untuk kesekian kalinya ia kehilangan ciumannya di bibir tipis sang Uchiha.

Tapi tunggu!

Ciuman kali ini berbeda dari ciuman pertama mereka. Lebih lembut dan terasa manis. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam tak bergeming mendapati perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan tampak sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka. Terlihat jelas ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memerah. Sangat merah. Menyiratkan betapa keras ia menahan amarah melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Sakura... Kau sangat kejam!"

**-TBC-**

Jelek kah?

Gaje kah?

Abal kah?

Kalian pasti bakal bilang iya...

(T.T)

*nangis gelundungan di pojokan*

maafkan kegajean author karena berani ng'publish ini fict. Pastinya banyak kesalahan disana-sini yang diciptakan oleh author.

Saya mohon sarannya untuk pair fict ini yah readers!

Please...!

Saya tunggu di kotak review.

*puppy eys no jutsu*


End file.
